The Promised Crown
by Jour Bni
Summary: "Well, just think about it like this; our entire life is made up of moments that are beautiful, depressing, and full of fire. They shine like Jewels among our minds. But these Jewels, while they are the things that make us up, they will never be complete- as will we. Those Jewels can never be a Crown. So while as children we expect it, we will never have our Promised Crown."
1. Chapter 1: Polished Gems

**The Promised Crown**

**By Jour Béni**

Ok Y'all, this is my first story! hope ya like it!

The story is a LiliXVash thing were instead of her being his sister, she is his wife. I'm surprised I never saw anything like this before, but, I guess I'll start a trend!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: Polished Gems<p>

Liechtenstein sat out on her terrace, looking at the Rhine. It was as blue as the sky without the dark clouds and on the other side was the blonde man. She watched curiously as he paced with that large rifle on his shoulder, along his border, looking forward and to the sides, everywhere at once.

But he never seemed about looking her way. She pursed her lips. Then, he saw the two men approach the border. She knew for a fact that they were here for her. But, fortunately they would have to deal with her trigger-happy neighbor first. The messenger paced nervously as she scribbled down the letter as fast as she could while keeping it neat. She then handed it to the boy, and smiled nervously. Then, she waited.

**...The Promised Crown...**

"You can't do that!" she cried, stepping forward with flashing eyes.

"I'm sorry Liechtenstein, but we need to do this" England crossed his arms, eyes hardening like steel to hide the obvious weakness of setting a country up to fall. Her eyes stung, face holding every pain of betrayal she had within her. France looked on nervously, but he didn't do anything.

"We're sorry Lili, but we must" the Frenchman said at last, placing a hand on her arm "You must understand-"

She swatted him away.

"Understand what? You're killing me! Cutting off my trade-my only trade, by the way- with Austria and Hungary and now" her voice broke "My people are going to starve"

They looked away uncomfortably.

"Don't you have any mercy?" she whispered "Anything? My people will die…I will fall…and…" She laughed; the sound was dry, humorless.

"Well then? Do you have any word you want me to bring to heaven? For those who've fallen, like I will?"

Her smiled was as bitter as cocoa beans and twisted with anger that burned like a fire. She couldn't hurt them physically-but she could mentally.

"How about you France? Joan, perhaps?" he flinched like she slapped him.

"England? Anything at all, maybe you're mother?" said nation's eyes widened.

He never knew the little German girl would go that far. She waved her hands, the smile turning into a frown as her eyes watered uncontrollably.

"Any words for me? This will most likely be your last chance to say those final words before I die" France looked mortified, and England incredibly uncomfortable.

England cleared his throat and refused to meet her eyes.

"Good bye, Liechtenstein" he said, and turned away, walking as fast as he could back to his black car. France hesitated, and then hugged her lightly. She did not hug him back. He whispered in her ear,

"Good luck, mon cher" and walked away slower, turning back once to get a depressing sight of the female nation on the ground, sunk to her knees and face pale, empty, devoid of anything except pure and unadulterated sadness. From her eyes sprang soundless tears and her hands were clenched so tight that in a few moments a tiny trickle of blood began to flow tiny rivers from the places her nails bit into.

She realized that blonde man had watched. Seen her break down from across the river. Lili looked through her window and saw him, pacing but with side-glances toward her terrace. She smirked, anger twisting at her insides. The Liechtensteiner had always wanted him to look over at her place with a sort of...she didn't really know what, but at least acknowledge that she was strong. She got what she wanted, but he looked at her with pity instead of awe.

She didn't have time for wishing anymore though, as she must get back to farming. No trade with Austria meant that she…had to work as hard as she could, and then maybe she would survive. Working hard in a field of coal when all you want is polished gems.

The soil was tough and her hands blistered and calloused and bleed, but she worked even harder. The people around her got thinner and so did she. She worked harder. The days passed slower than snails, leaving her to rest when the moon was high and wake when the sun hadn't even shone yet. She worked as hard as she could.

She would cry some days, and work harder.

But, alas, it didn't work. The people were hungry and her food supply was low due to bad crop outcomes and literally no trade with other countries. It was hard on her, a neutral country, but at least she had gotten to warn Austria before hand. He had a week longer to prepare, and despite everything she had given him too much for the little he gave her. But, Lili knew he was the one fighting, and her neighbor had given her a week head start when he made France and England go through a serious of checks and tests and payment to get through his land.

But she now regretted it, as selfish as it was.

* * *

><p>Ok, so...how was it? Love it, hate it? Yes, No, maybe so? Hehe, I guess I'll only know if you review! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Gleaming Glass

**The Promised Crown**

**Jour Béni**

ME GUSTA LIECHTENSTEIN MUCHO!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: Gleaming Glass<p>

Blah blah blah. The Prince of Liechtenstein and the 7 ministers of Switzerland spoke, discussing something that troubled Lili. Despite her not being able to focus on the conversation, she knew what was being said. They were discussing an alliance of Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Of course, that wasn't a bad thing, after all, she's had alliances with other countries before, like the Austria-Hungarian alliance, before England and France both forcefully shut down her ports. But this alliance wasn't like the Austria-Hungarian alliance with herself. It was like when Austria and Hungary made their alliance…through marriage.

The alliance of Switzerland and Liechtenstein through marriage. If the alliance is signed, and she knew it would, than she and Mr. Switzerland would be married. It caused knots to twist and turn in her stomach, and butterflies decided to fly up into her head, causing her to become quiet lightheaded.

She had never met Switzerland before-though she knew his name. It was Vash, Vash Zwingli. And soon, she will…She might be Lili Zwingli.

And even though the marria-no, she couldn't think the word. And even though _it_ might save her country, her people, she wondered if she, Lili, would be happy with him, Vash. Because even though she was immortal, even though she passed by the lives of human in the blink of an eye, even though she was a Nation…she was still Lili, being forced to marry a man she didn't even know.

But what she did know, was certain tendencies. He liked to pace his border with a shotgun (plus stare at her with pity), and he was a very pure blond. It was cut to his shoulders and even from all the way across the Rhine the Liechtensteiner could see his scowl.

But other than that, she wasn't sure.

It was scary, it was making her a nervous wreck, and it was all that her Prince would talk about. Even though she was mild, polite Nation, if he scolded her one more time about responsibility…she was going to scream. A loud, angry scream and she didn't care who heard it.

Then, he entered, and her heart sped up. A man, not too tall, but taller than her, with a scowling face and short cropped blond hair. A man, who walked with an air of security, and calmness. A man, who had the deepest green eyes she had ever seen. A man, who was not a man, but a Nation. A Nation called Switzerland, and a Nation named Vash Zwingli.

Vash walked toward the long wooden table, and Lili now knew why the Prince had made her come to this meeting. And by the look on Vash's face, he realized it too. Their eyes met, dark pine meeting grass green and Lili looked down, a slight blush on her face. She was incredibly embarrassed. Yes, she knew she would meet him someday, but she at least would have liked a warning. She looked to her side, where the Prince had fell silent. Under the table he patted her hand reassuringly. Liechtenstein's Prince's hand was warm and soft, and Lili couldn't help but feel jealous. Her own hands were calloused from intense work in the fields, days and days of hard work with plows and digging at the soil. She could still feel the hard sun pummeling her from above.

Sadly, she realized, Lili had only been pulled from her work not to help make an important decision like she thought, but to meet her future husband. Would she really have no say in this? And what about him, did he have any say in this either? It made her head ache.

Across the table, the 7 council members and Vash were deep in discussion. Vash seemed slightly red, and despite everything, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed about herself. She was pale and some might say pretty, but she had no bust or shape like Hungary or any other female Nation. The only good thing about herself was her long, long braided hair. Yes unfortunately, her hair was the best thing about herself. The Liechtensteiner didn't flinch when her Prince started talking, but it was a surprise considering he hadn't said a word to her the whole meeting.

"Lili" he whispered "Today…We are going to finalize the agreement…" she let the information sink in. That was fantastic! The trade would progress, the money from her country to his would go through, and she would be married-

Hold on.

Married? She turned to him, mouth hanging open slightly and eyes wide. Luckily, the Swiss were still deep in conversation with themselves.

"T-then…" She whispered back

He nodded.

The marriage certificates would be ordered, and Vash and Lili would be engaged. But…

"Liechtenstein. I have only one thing to say to you" she turned to the Prince, staring at him with what little spark of hope she had left. "If you don't marry him, than things will never be the same. Everyone in our country would have to work harder and the famine would continue" she flinched like he spit on her, yet the tone he was using was warm and understanding. "Or…you could marry him. And you know what would happen if you do" she nodded, eyes downcast.

"But Lili, you must know, you do have a choice" her eyes snapped up again "You don't have to marry him. But it's one or the other here. Marry him, or don't. Make the alliance, or don't. It's your choice. Do what YOU have to. Your people or yourself. And Lili?"

She sighed, wondering what he could say that would truly change the situation more so than those other phrases he just spoke. What could he possibly say?

"No one will blame you if you choose yourself"

The blonde's mouth was ajar, her eyes watering. She never expected her Prince to say something so beautiful. Of course, she was so weak, so tired of being looked down upon but really, was this ever her choice to make? But on the other hand, didn't she have a right, not as a nation, but as a person? But on the other hand, she could not do this. but on the other hand, there was no other hand.

Soon the moment passed, and she turned around as the 8 Swiss people across from them sat down. It was silent as the papers were readied, and as a quick glance at the man across from her confirmed, he wasn't given the same choice she did.

So, as he wrote his name on a piece of paper, she wondered what to do.

Lili could say yes, and write her name on that paper, and save her people but in the process sacrifice her happiness and the man she was going to marry. or she could say no, and not sign the paper. Lili could save herself, and Vash himself. But not the people. Her people would starve, and Vash's would either parish or rise. She wasn't sure. She just didn't know what do.

But the paper, ink, and pen her handed to her, and slowly she felt herself pick up the pen.

Her people, or herself?

Dip it in the ink.

Every eye was on her.

Her Prince.

The Ministers.

And even the man who would marry her, if she signed her name. In a moment of revelation, the sun seemed to shine brighter through the gleaming glass almost like a fog had been lifted from her eyes and the darkness scattered from her vision. She knew what to do. But...

Could she do it? Sacrifice herself and him? Save her people through a loveless marriage? Was she even that strong?

She wrote her name on the paper.

She did do it. Lili did sacrifice the both of them. The Liechtensteiner would save her people because she wasn't strong. To save her family, she had to save herself. Even if that meant marriage, even if that meant a bidding that would change the course of her life. Now, it was alright that she wasn't strong, because she would marry someone who was.

Vash bowed his head for a moment, then sat back up, back straight and eyes burrowing into hers. But she closed her eyes, head slightly declined, and quietly, only noticeable by the gentle dip in her shoulders, she sighed a sigh of complete and utter defeat.

* * *

><p>Whoo! That was a doozy to write! Ok, so basically what we have here is Lili deciding her and Vash's fate by signing the marriage papers stating that they ARE engaged. Next chapter will be the wedding! I think. Unless a plot bunny hits me and I decide to do something else like them actually talking. Ugh, I don't know!<p>

ALSO: Austria, Hungary, and Prussia might be in the next chapter. I LOVE THEM SO MUCHO IT HURTS

When I'm talking about the 7 Ministers I'm talking about the Switzerland government. In Switzerland, their are 7 people on a council that run the country based on the decisions of the 2 houses. Also, every year out of the 7 of them one is elected 'president' though the president shares his power with the other 6, making it so that it's just a title.

The 7 on the council are called Ministers. Other than the President, of course. THE MORE YOU KNOW!

Please review! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Shame the Diamonds

**The Promised Crown**

**By Jour Béni**

Bonjour, Mon ami! I'm so glad that you are reading again!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: Shame the Diamonds<p>

He remembered walking to and fro on his border, pacing and waiting- almost wishing- for someone to come and get a taste of his shiny shotgun. Vash could feel already the shockingly cool trigger and how the gun became like an extension of himself, the weight balancing him out and the strength inside him building and growing much more than when he had a sword. The feeling of being in control of life was sickeningly addicting, as was the power of being able to protect his country. But unfortunately, he was away from his gun lately because of his country. Due to Austria's stupid war (But then again, when had he ever been _smart_?) trade was epically low and his people had little to eat. But Vash counted his blessings everyday that he wasn't running out of food like some countries that he had heard about were.

So when that stupid England and the Pervert France came through into his line of sight?

He was not amused.

"England. France." He growled, raising the shining gun ever so slightly, feeling the confidence build.

"Ah~ _Bonjour mon chocolat sucré_!" France sashayed over, as if the coldness of Vash's voice was nonexistent.

As to get his point across, he cocked the weapon. France froze but he quickly recovered and took a step back toward his British ally.

"A-ah let's not get frisky Switzerland!" He chuckled, laughing his annoying French laugh. Switzerland managed to barley restrain himself from putting them both out of their misery. But unfortunately, he didn't keep himself from growling;

"Keep you tongue and your pants in their proper places, Frenchie" France forced a laugh and England reached up and rubbed his temple, sighing. Then he had the balls to actually look Vash in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Switzerland, but this is the closest way to our destination and we need to get there soon" Vash felt his fingers twitch on the trigger, waiting, wanting.

"Well tough luck, there is no way _in der Hölle _that I'm going to play favorites and let you of all people to pass and go into Austria-"  
>"We aren't headed to <em>Austria<em>" the Brit snapped, rubbing his forehead again, frustration seeming to flow through ever pore in his body. He closed his eyes, then he opened them again and stated in a more calm, refined manner;

"We are going to Liechtenstein" That through Vash through a loop. His fingers flinched away from the trigger, and he blinked a few times, recalling the relatively peaceful nation.

"Why?" he asked calmly, not quite sure what to make of this development.

"…That is quite a good question, _Suisse_" France muttered, eyes clouding with summer -inted memories.

"She is a key trade partner with the Austria-Hungarian Empire. That silly girl gives them food, money, advice…It's ridiculous!" England exclaimed, turning with lightning in his eyes to France.

Said man snapped out of his misery to glare right back at him.

"That is no reason to hurt _mon cher vieil ami_!" he yelled at the Brit, seeming to be more serious about the problem than usual.

"So we lose? So we let the actions of one effect us all?!"

"Isn't there any other way other than _this_?" France stressed the word, pointing a finger across the Rhine, toward a place Vash never seemed to get any trouble from. He followed the direction, and saw someone on a terrace, with long golden braids. France and England noticed it as well, and all three of them stared at her back, the thick ropes of braided hair swishing at her waist as she swung in their direction, red skirt swinging in an arc. She looked at them, and they looked at her. And then, the arguing Nations and Vash all knew that what ever the problem was, Liechtenstein knew that nothing would stop it from happening. And even from all the way across the Rhine, Vash could see not only the sadness enter her eyes, but the gentle twitch as she began to smile a sad, sad smile that could still shame the diamonds on England's prized possession.

**...The Promised Crown...**

He lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with some sort of pinching in his chest. No matter what he did, he couldn't help but get the vision that poor girl across the Rhine.

She had argued fiercely with England and France, but couldn't seem to be able to fight them as they delivered the news and began the work. They were shutting down every one of her ports. Vash had gotten that new while he forced the Nations to go through tests, quizzes and all sorts of meeting just to get through. Arthur and Francis grumbled during the whole week they were forced to stay, but somehow he just knew that they were internally thankful for the delay of duty.

And for some reason, he had gone to all that trouble- just for her.

Weird, huh?

But even though that had happened, Vash still watched her break down. He cringed slightly as she had to go through the endeavor of France _hugging_ her but on some level he understood that it was a hug that was meant to convey some level of 'I'm so sorry'. But the level itself was unclear.

She was unresponsive. Once he turned his back and began to walk away, it was like someone had cut the strings of a puppet. The tiny girl fell to her knees, red skirt pooling around her as hands fell limply into her lap. She seemed small, tiny, little. So entirely fragile in a world with people waving around hammers.

Waving around shotguns.

And suddenly, he wanted to go to her and take her hand, to tell her all his problems, every little thing that was wrong with him. Then, he would tell her of all the things that was right with him. He would repent to her, and hope that Switzerland could become one of the greatest countries.

But now he turned over onto his stomach, and wondered what could possibly propel him to want to take the poor girl into his arms.

And then the image of a lip twitching upwards into the most beautifully sad smile clawed it's way into his mind and found a comfortable place as one of the most important things to him.

* * *

><p>Hello again! What'd ya think? PLEASE REVIEW MY DARLINGS!<p>

**Translation**

**_Bonjour mon chocolat sucré-_**Hello my sweet chocolate

**_in der Hölle-_**in Hell

**Suisse- **Switzerland

**_mon cher vieil_****_ami_****- **My dear old friend

Hope you really love it a lot! and by the way, thank you to everyone who followed me, I appreciate it soooooooo much! Every question will be answered soon and I will have all sorts of ideas for this story! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
